The Boy Santa Forgot
by peeanorun
Summary: This is based on a musical piece called, 'Santa's Little Boy'.


**The Boy Santa Forgot**

He sat by the small window sill, eagerly waiting for Santa's arrival. Minutes passed yet there was no sign of Santa. The little boy sighed. When was Santa ever to come?1

For the past year, he had been the good little boy everybody had come to love and respect. Along the cobblestone streets, he would gladly help his dear friends and even feed the pigeons everyday. His poor mama was proud of her boy. He was the perfect angel blessed to her.2

"My boy has been such a blessing", she said one day.3

She gazed out of the small window to see her son attempt to feed the old donkey. He giggled when the donkey let out a snort but in the end, the two had become close friends. 4

Christmas was almost coming and yet her son hadn't asked for anything like the other children. He kept to his work and acted like there was no Christmas. Yet, deep inside, his mind was eager for the day for Christmas to arrive. Santa would come back.5

On one silent night, the boy came up his mama. Embraced within his mother's arms, he looked up questioningly at her.6

"Mama, will Santa come on Christmas Eve?"7

She looked down adoringly at him. 8

"Of course. He will come. You have been a good boy this year."9

He seemed relieved and then dozed off to sleep. His mother held him tightly before tucking him into bed. Christmas was only days away.10

The following days had been busy. People quickly rushed to each shop, in hopes of getting last-minute items. The townfolk bustled their way in and out on the streets. The little boy watched excitedly as each person held bundles of gifts. A group of his buddies beckoned him. He ran to them breathlessly.11

"Did you see those gifts?" he asked.12

They nodded.13

"I bet my mama has something tucked under the tree.", one boy exclaimed.14

"Yeah. I already know that my grandma is going to knit me another pair of socks", another boy muttered.15

They all laughed for the boy's grandma always insisted on knitting brightly colored socks. Still, the boy never wore them and kept them inside a small truck.16

"What are you getting?" his friend questioned.17

The little boy looked up. "I don't know."18

The others shook their heads sadly. 19

"Too bad. Maybe Santa will get you something."20

He nodded. Deep down, he knew his mother couldn't afford any gift to buy.21

Instantly, the boy cheered up. For sure, Santa would always bring him something.22

The boy's mother watched wearily at her son. For the past month, she had been trying to save money to buy her son the greatest gift yet it wasn't enough. She had tried to knit but the yarn was too expensive. The only she could afford was a roof over their heads and bits of food.23

Footsteps were heard at the entrance and quickly, she tried to hide her worry. Rushing to her son, she hugged him tightly until he giggled and pleaded to let him go. Finally withdrawing, she took him by the hand and made his meager lunch. She watched as he slowly ate the small peas and lentil. 24

"What is it you want, son?" she inquired.25

The boy looked up in surprise. His mother never asked what he wanted. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "I don't know. I don't think I need anything."26

"Of course you do, my sweet. Christmas will be here in two days. There has to be something you want." She tried to smile but failed.27

"No, Mama. There's nothing I need."28

She was about to question further but by the concerned look in his eyes, she stopped. 29

"Okay."30

The day passed and the boy couldn't wait for Santa's arrival. He had waited so patiently the past year. Now, Santa would come and he would receive a present.31

All around town, people who procrastinated until the day before, bustled to nearby shops. Rumors spreaded all around about how this Christmas was going to be the best.32

That night, the boy sat by his window sill and looked out. The stars twinkled brightly and the moon was as full as ever.33

"Santa's coming", he whispered.34

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Santa. Hours soon flew by. Wearily, the boy felt his eyes start to close. Finally, he gave up and dozed.35

The next morning, he woke up and leaped out of bed. Running to his mother's bed, he shook her and then ran to the Christmas tree. The boy's mother trailed behind.36

On his knees, he searched frantically for his gift but could find none. Desperately, he circled around the whole tree before sitting back down on the floor.37

Sadly he looked at his mother.38

"Santa forgot."39

His mother was near the brink of tears. How could her boy have been forgotten?40

Rushing to him, she hugged him hard while tears flowed down her cheek. The boy quickly wiped them with the hem of his sleeve.41

"I'm so sorry, my dear", she cried.42

"That's okay Mama. Santa forgot."43

That Christmas day, snow fell heavily on the cobblestone streets. Children all around cheerfully opened their presents. Parents watched joyfully as each of them exclaimed their present Santa gave them. The only child left behind was the boy Santa forgot.


End file.
